I'll Kiss You
by kboyer2013
Summary: [SLASH] Macavity is a handsome, rich, famous tom and does the most outlandish things in England. The Napoleon of Crime is the most feared and the most wanted criminal in the country, but no one knows the popular Macavity is said criminal. Until one day, when a young tom discovers the secret and Macavity is caught between the fear of being discovered, and a passion he can't control.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is another Cats fanfic I have here! The cats are the humanoid kind and I'm gonna describe them as human-like more than I normally do. I might make them wear clothes. I don't know. Hell, they might just be humans in the end. Who knows? You interpret it the way you want!**

* * *

_"You'll never belong."_

He sat atop the roof, looking down into the yard, watching as the cats scattered about, the evening dark due to the oncoming rain. They were trying to get errands done before the rain fell. Macavity glared at the despicable Jellicles, the tribe he hated most. He watched them closely, eyeing the silver tabby in particular. He was smiling, smugly thought the tom. The silver tabby was talking to the ginger queen and her husband, Macavity's gold eyes blistering with scorn.

He stealthily climbed down and lurched behind all the junk piled along the four walls of the alley. The junkyard had piles of junk surrounding it, and in each corner it was stacked higher and higher. In the center it was open, like a town square sort of for the Jellicles. Dens were set up within the walls, some tucked into the junk walls. It was all so perfect and so easy for Macavity to hide and watch. He climbed in between narrow crevices, slinking along like a snake. He made it to a pile of junk close to the center, where many Jellicles were located. None of them noticed him as he hid, peeking through a slit in a piece of junk.

"You have to count to fifty okay?"

"Alright."

"Okay. Go!"

Macavity watched as the Jellicles played hide and seek. They were younger, but not much younger than Macavity, who was twenty-two at the time. They ranged from ten to nineteen. He knew all of their names and all of their ages. He stalked them constantly. Outside of the junkyard, he was famous. He was the lavish and rich and glamorous tom who threw outrageous parties in his den. He was handsome, rich, powerful, outlandish, and mystery. He was also the famous Napoleon of Crime, but no one knew he was. The Napoleon of Crime's identity is a mystery to all of England. The Napoleon of Crime, the Hidden Paw, is one person that is famous, and Macavity is another that is famous. No one has ever seen the Hidden Paw, and so they don't know that the admired Macavity is actually the feared and loathed Napoleon of Crime. And yet, more conservative people stay away from Macavity. They always gossip about him and say he's handsome and that his parties must be fun, but for as actually meeting him or going to one of his parties they're timid and don't want to get caught up with someone like him.

During the kitties' game, Macavity had been glaring at Munkustrap, who was only twenty-one at the time and had recently been declared the Jellicle Protector. No surprise since his father is the Jellicle Protector. He was so busy shooting daggers, he didn't realize the seeker of the game was so close to him. He was a younger tom, but taller than his friends, but still very short compared to Macavity. He had a youthful face and big emerald eyes with a brown patch over one eye. The young tom was on a pile of junk when he spotted a patch of hair. He smiled and climbed into a crevice behind Macavity.

Macavity was normally a very stealthy tom who always had good instincts and could tell when someone was behind him, but he truly didn't think someone would come up behind him then and so he was caught off guard. The younger tom leaped onto Macavity, and instantly the older tom had him pinned down.

"Macavity," the tom whispered in surprise, having seen his picture.

"Shit," Macavity hissed. He looked down at the young tom, and was forced to have his face very close to his due to the small space they were in. "What's your name?"

"T-Tumblebrutus," he answered.

"Tumblebrutus. Look, you cannot tell anyone I was here, okay? I'm not suppose to be here. If you tell anyone I'll know and I'll-I'll tell a good friend of mine to take care of you. My friend, the Napoleon of Crime. He'll get you."

"He's your friend?"

"He sure is, and he owes me a favor so if you let it slip he can take care of you opening your mouth."

"It sounds like you're actually the Napoleon of Crime..."

Macavity's eyes widened in shock, which made Tumblebrutus know that it was true, making him grow in fear. He was about to scream, but Macavity covered his mouth and teleported to an empty alley a few blocks away. He removed his hand to pin Tumblebrutus against the wall.

"Please don't kill me," he pleaded.

"I don't kill people. For one thing, I tell my henchmen to bring them back alive, but if they can't then it's not my fault. The more resistant people are the more likely they are going to die, but I personally don't kill people. I'm not that insane. I prefer to rob people. That's where I get my money of course. But that's besides the point. Look, you know who I am. You know my biggest secret. If you tell anyone ever about this, I will know and I will make sure you never see the outside again. Do you understand?" Macavity asked, getting right in his face.

"Y-Yes," he answered, and his eyes quickly flashed down to the older tom's lips, just for a second - but Macavity noticed.

He smirked, suddenly looking at the tom and his cute face and dazzling eyes. "Tumblebrutus, huh? That's...a cute name."

Tumblebrutus's heart fluttered and he looked in shock. Was the Napoleon of Crime, Macavity the most glamorous tom alive - _flirting_ with him?

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Fifteen. My, my. So young, but quite ready for the world, don't you think? I was on my own at fifteen. That's when I first started to become the Napoleon of Crime actually." The corner of his mouth twitched up. "It's also when I lost my virginity."

Tumblebrutus blushed tremendously. "Oh," is all he could muster up to say.

"I bet you've never even had your first kiss."

Tumbles gazed into his eyes, quickly looking at his lips but back to his golden eyes. "No," he said quietly. Tumblebrutus was quiet, but there was a difference between being quiet and being shy. Shy is when you're so nervous you can't speak. Quiet is when you listen more, but when you need or want to talk you do. So, he said, "I don't even know how to kiss."

"Oh you don't?" Macavity asked.

"No." He smiled ever-so lightly. "But you can show me if you want," he told him in a quiet, sultry voice.

"You're asking me - the Napoleon of Crime, the biggest criminal and most wanted tom in all of England - to kiss you? Me? Macavity, the cat that is so admired by everyone, so wanted by many queens and toms? A tom who can get whatever he wants, whenever he wants? You're asking _me_ to kiss you?"

"Yes."

"You really wanna kiss a criminal?"

"Well, you said you don't kill people-"

"I don't, and my henchmen hardly kill either. I always want my victims to be alive to tell the story, and so I punish a henchmen if he ends up killing someone, so they don't really kill at all. I don't kill, and I wish not to."

"You just steal."

"Yes, and I do a few other things. Smuggling, espionage, the usual. The only reason why I'm famous is because I'm never at the scene of crime." He smirked and loosened his grip on Tumblebrutus. "You're not like most toms are you? You ask a stranger to kiss you, a stranger that's a criminal, and you seem relaxed by it. Strange."

"I'm just a breezy person is all. I'm not that shocked by things, or if I am I quickly accept it. Everything seems really normal to me."

"Obviously. You must think it's normal to ask an older, scarier tom to kiss you."

"Yes."

"Alright. I'll kiss you...Next week."

"Next week?"

"Yes. What is today? Friday? Next Friday, I'll kiss you. I'll be watching to see if you tell anyone about this. If you tell anyone, I'm going to kidnap you and hide you for a long time. If you don't tell anyone, I'll kiss you."

"Alright. It's a deal. What should I tell people, though? They'll wonder why I haven't found them yet."

"Just say you thought they said can hide outside of the Junkyard and not in. Don't mention me in any way."

"Okay. By the way, why were you even in the Junkyard?"

The glint in Macavity's eyes faded and his smirk faltered. "That's for me to know, and you to find out."

"Well hopefully I will find out in the future," Tumbles said, half-smiling at Macavity.

His smirk returned. "Go home now."

"How do I get back?"

Macavity pointed down the dock. "Just walk along the dock and you'll come to the back fence of the Junkyard."

"Okay. See you Friday then."

"Hopefully," Macavity said, and he teleported to the top of the building next to the alley. Tumblebrutus ran home, and Macavity lurked on the rooftops of the buildings, making sure he got home okay. Tumbles would occasionally look up at the roofs, knowing he was there, but it was foggy and the sun had set pretty low by that time. He jumped onto some trashcans behind the back fence and Macavity was on the back fence already, leaning down so him Tumblebrutus were face to face. "Tumblebrutus. Fifteen-years-old. Green eyes. Next Friday."

Tumbles smiled and nodded. "Macavity. Napoleon of Crime. Gold eyes. How old are you?"

"Twenty-two."

"Twenty-two. Okay. Next Friday."

"See you then," he said, and then vanished.

Tumblebrutus climbed over the back fence and everyone ran to him when they saw him. He decided to tell him he was just a really bad seeker. They believed him, and they all went to Jenny's den where she had supper waiting for them.

All the while, Tumblebrutus and Macavity stayed quiet through out the night, but each had a light, mysterious smile on their lips as they thought about next Friday.


	2. Chapter 2

Macavity decided that he would visit the young and cute tom before Friday. He wasn't going to kiss him, but that didn't mean he couldn't talk to him. It was two days later at around four in the morning when the Jellicles were in bed. He had watched Tumblebrutus crawl to a small den. It was connected to another big den, but it was still partially his. Usually, when young toms or queens turned around fourteen or fifteen, they got their own den, but it still always had a hallway attached to a bigger den of the parents or guardians. There were about two other dens like that as well, and across the center yard was another big den with a few other smaller dens attached. When they turned about seventeen or eighteen then they got their own den. Most of the den were on the edge of the center yard, and only a few were on the outskirts of the center, so they were all close. The edges of the Junkyard weren't really used. It's where the mice were at, hiding, and it's where the Jellicles preyed. The entire edges of the Junkyard were piled with junk, but as it got closer to the corners then the junk piles got higher. There were two large junk piles on the sides of the center, one holding Deuteronomy's den and the other holding the Grand Hall. Then there were dens within the junk piles along the edge, and there were also various, smaller dens edging the circles.

Tumblebrutus's den was attached to Jellylorum's den since her and Asparagus were his guardians. His den was on a junk pile higher though, kind of like an attic and had a shoot he could jump down so he was in Jelly's living room. He chose the den because he could see more over the back fence to see the sky. He was sitting on the box outside his window, which was like his balcony, and was glancing at the moon. Macavity spotted him from the rooftop he was on, and jumped down.

"Why hello there," he greeted.

Tumblebrutus sat up and smiled. "Hi," he replied. "What're you doing here? No parties?"

"Of course not. The weekend's over."

"Nothing better to do?"

"Hm? No, I actually have a lot of stuff to do. I have to pay some people and I have to go over some things with my henchmen and I have a lot of stuff I should really get done, but I'd much rather be here talking to you."

Tumblebrutus just smiled at him, hugging his knees.

"What're you doing out here?"

He shrugged. "I just like to look at the stars is all."

"That's very whimsical."

Tumblebrutus nodded, looking cute with his small smile and big eyes.

Macavity leaned back, propping himself up on the pillow Tumblebrutus had been using. It wasn't a big pillow, but Macavity patted the extra room next to his head. Tumblebrutus scooched closer and rested his head next to Macavity's, their bodies lying close. "Can you tell me about yourself?" Tumbles asked.

"What do you want to know?"

"A lot of stuff. Everything."

"Okay. I'll pretend I'm writing my biography."

"Alright."

"Well, I was born at midnight, and so that's why I have magical powers. I can control electricity, people's minds, teleport. I can do a lot. Unfortunately, my mother died in childbirth and my father was not a healthy man. He raised me for a few years, but he unfortunately passed away when I ten. I lived on the streets and luckily my powers helped me." Macavity paused and looked at Tumbles. "I actually came here when I was twelve. I heard this is where lonely people go for a home."

"Why didn't you stay?"

_"You'll never belong."_

"I wanted to see more. I didn't feel like the Junkyard was the right place for me. So, I left."

"Does anyone here actually know you or remember you?"

"I was only here for a few days. Munkustrap is the only one who knows me."

"He's never mentioned you before, and people love to gossip about you."

"Yeah well that's not a big deal. Anyway, I started to work with mobs, doing small jobs, and by the time I was sixteen I had my own mob and within the next two years I was notorious. Magical powers is very helpful when trying to be a crime lord. As I was becoming the Napoleon of Crime, I grew into this charming and gorgeous tom you see right now." He smiled cheekily at Tumbles, making him laugh. "And I became a socialite. That's basically my story. Now tell me about you."

Tumblebrutus shook his head. "What's there to tell. I was a lost kitten, like the majority of us Jellicles, and Deuteronomy found me. Jellylorum and Asparagus became my guardians, but I think they've always favored the other toms more than me. See, Jelly takes in the toms. Jenny takes in the queens."

"Why do you think they've favored the others?"

He shrugged. "I'm not much. I mean, look at the other toms. Misto is a magician. Plato is gorgeous. Pouncival is the funny one. Same with the queens. Everyone actually. Vicky is beautiful. Jemi is the young and adorable one. Etcetera and Electra are like sisters and are loud. Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie are troublesome. Cori and Tanti are psychics. Addie is funny. Exotica is exotic. Cassandra is gorgeous. Munk is, you know - Munk. Alonzo is his right hand. Bomba is sexy. Demeter is loving. Tugger is popular. And then there's just me."

"Just you?"

"Yep. Just Tumblebrutus. All I am is a tom who has a brown patch over his eye and hangs out with Pouncival and Plato. And I like to tumble. That's it."

"Well, to me, they're nothing compared to you. You are cute, have beautiful eyes, smell amazing, have the most adorable smile, and you're a gay Jellicle. When has that happened? Huh? Is anyone else gay?"

"Not that I know of."

"You can be the gay one. Or, you can be the glamorous one who goes to Macavity's parties."

"You'll really take me to one of your parties?"

"Yes. Friday, I'll whisk you away, party with you, and of course kiss you - if you don't tell anyone."

"Everyone would freak out if I went to one of your parties. They love gossiping about you, but they're afraid of you. You're wild and untamed. They like order."

"Looks like you're the gay one then."

He laughed and looked up at the older tom. "I can't come out."

"Sure you can. They have to accept you. The Jellicle Junkyard is a place for outsiders."

He shrugged. "I'm fine with fading into the background. How else would I meet someone like you?"

"Fate," he whispered in fake drama.

Tumblebrutus laughed again.

"Why are you so happy? It's odd, but in a good way."

"I just don't like to be sad. I realize how much luckier I am than others. I might not have parents, but this entire tribe is a family to me that I love. I have food and shelter. I might not get noticed, but that way people who deserve to be noticed can, and that way someone is always listening to them. I might be gay, but things get better once you come out." He pursed his lips. "I guess I should come out then."

"Wow," Macavity said.

"What?"

"You're amazing." Macavity was perplexed. "How do people not notice you? You're so likeable."

"Well, people notice me, it's just they don't consider me their best friend or their favorite, but that's fine. They still come to me for advice and everything. I comfort them when they're sad. I take care of them."

"So they use you?"

"No. I offer the help. I like helping people."

"You're everybody's friend."

He smiled. "You can say that. A friend, but not the best friend."

"You put on a smile when everyone needs one. Are you ever sad?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Not really. I just think about the good things that await. Two days ago, when I met you, everyone wanted to play ball and they divided into two teams, but there was an odd number, and so I had to sit out. I offered, so they could all have fun, but I still wanted to play. Though they wanted to play hide and seek before I could sit in and play. I just kept thinking about the things that could happen, and then I met you."

Macavity looked at him dreamily. "You're quiet wonderful. Nice and caring and so positive. Plus, you're a flirt. Asking me to kiss you. That's something I would do."

"Well, there aren't any other gay toms here, and so when I saw you were flirting with me, why would I give up the chance to not see a gay tom again? Especially when he's handsome?"

"And here you are - seeing said gay tom again. I'm not entirely gay though. I like queens and toms, but I really adore adorable toms with big green eyes."

Tumblebrutus sighed. "Friday. That's so far away. Why can't you kiss me now?"

"You want me to kiss you now?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I'll kiss you now."

"Really?"

"I find you quite irresistible," he said and sat up, climbing over Tumblebrutus, making his heart flutter. Macavity smirked and leaned his head down, capturing his lips. Tumblebrutus had never kissed anyone before, so he was new to it, but as they continued to kiss, it was easy for him to get the hang of it and to know what to do. They wrapped their arms around each other and continued kissing. Macavity tested the waters by running his tongue along his lips, and Tumbles parted his lips. They kissed for a long while, until the sun started to rise on the horizon.

"People are going to be up soon," Tumbles said.

"This early?"

"Yeah. Munk and Alonzo trade turns staying watch, and they usually scout the area around six."

"What time is it?"

Tumbles peeked into his room and looked at his clock. "Almost six. Sometimes I'll stay out here until six. I'll occasionally have fallen asleep but not all the time, and they usually greet me or wake me when I'm out here."

He sighed. "Okay. I'll leave."

"I wish you didn't have to."

"I know."

"When will I see you again?"

"Same place here tonight?"

"Earlier than that."

"Alright. See you then." He kissed him deeply one last time before vanishing.

Macavity and Tumblebrutus started to visit each other every night. They'd talk, make out, sometimes actually get some sleep. It was a few weeks later when they lost track of time in the midst of their kissing. It was six o'clock and they were kissing heatedly. Their ears twitched as they heard voices not too far.

"Crap," mumbled Macavity. "I'll see you later tonight." They kissed goodbye and he vanished.

"I wonder if Tumbles is up." Munkustrap and Alonzo leaped around the corner and spotted Tumbles.

"And he is," Munk said. "Morning Tumbles."

"Morning," he replied, smiling, Macavity fresh on his mind.

"Stay out here all night?" Alonzo asked.

"Yeah. I slept for a little while." He laughed, thinking about something funny Macavity had said.

"You okay?"

"I'm...wonderful."

Munk and Alonzo exchanged looks. "Alright. Well, we'll see you later."

"Bye."

Munk and Alonzo continued their scouting. Once they were a few yards away, Alonzo said, "He seems different."

"He does. He kind of reminds me of...you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, well, remember years ago when we started to date?"

Alonzo rolled his eyes. "We were hardly starting to date." Alonzo and Munk developed crushes on each other when they were younger, around twelve. They thought they liked one another and would always blush, giggle, and smile at each other. They'd do innocent flirting and find excuses to do certain things. Munk would always ask Alonzo to stay the night in his room and they'd share a bed but could hardly sleep. Often, they would sit next to each other and slowly start to get closer, eventually letting their legs touch. They loved it when they'd play hide and seek with everyone because they always had partners and the two of them would always try to find the smallest space for them to hide so they'd have to sit so close. One day, when they were playing hide and seek, they went into one of the large junk piles in the corner and crawled all through it until they found an incredibly small nook. Munk climbed in, laughing, and yanked Alonzo in as well so he basically fell on top of him. They acted like they absolutely had to stay in the small nook even though hiding so far into the pile they could've stretched out in the crevice next to them. Though they stayed there, Alonzo sitting on him, practically straddling him. They talked for a long time, forgetting the fact that they were in the middle of a game, and eventually they confessed their feelings for each other, and shared their first kiss. Years later, they were together in secrecy still.

"We were super awkward around each other and then we finally told the truth." Alonzo stopped and looked at him. "Wait, you're saying he's like me when I was head over heels for you?"

"Yeah. I wonder who he's seeing, or liking."

"I haven't seen him with anyone Munk."

"Maybe it's...Vicky?"

"She's dating Plato."

"Oh right. Maybe Electra or Etcetera."

"They don't pay attention to anyone other than Tugger."

"Jemima?"

"She likes Pounce."

"How do you know?"

"Because she told me. Duh."

"Fine. Who do you think it is then?"

"I don't know. He kind of keeps to himself. I mean, he hangs out with everyone, but I don't see him alone with anyone. I see him talk to Misto, but I think Misto likes Tugger."

"You're saying he's gay?"

"Uh, yeah. We're gay. It's not impossible for others to be. Misto definitely is. I mean, he's so feminine."

"Way to stereotype," Munk said.

"Look, not every gay guy is feminine or fits the stereotype, but every guy who is feminine or fits the stereotype is gay. And look at Tumbles."

"He's not that feminine."

"He doesn't _look_ feminine, but he is pretty girly. He has a girlish voice, talks girly."

Munk rolled his eyes. "Well it's not Misto."

"Okay. Then either it's nobody and he's just happy for no reason, or it's someone from outside of the tribe."

Munk stopped. "He knows better than to get involved with people outside the tribe. It's dangerous. Everyone knows they can't go out there unsupervised until their eighteen."

"Did that stop us? Did that ever stop any of us?"

Munk frowned. "We'll have to talk to him."

Others started to actually notice the change in Tumblebrutus as well. They saw him smile to himself, close his eyes and daydream. When Skimbleshanks was giving them their lessons in the afternoon he'd often have to tell Tumbles to stop looking out the window, or to stop drawing in his notebook.

One night, Munk got curious, and so he snuck over to Tumbles's den. He leaned over the roof, and there - he caught Tumblebrutus kissing the one and the only Macavity.


End file.
